


Secrets Are For Everyone

by queenssmoaks



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenssmoaks/pseuds/queenssmoaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity AU: Felicity Smoak is a technician at an electronics store and Oliver Queen is a billionaire who doesn’t know how to fix his computer. He calls the store’s hotline and Felicity answers the call. She finds out through the course of the conversation that Oliver is the Oliver Queen of Queen Consolidated. Oliver comes in for a laptop service and asks Felicity to meet him for dinner after offering her a night position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic after a long hiatus of not writing... hope you like it!

Felicity Smoak had a love/hate relationship with her job.

You would think that graduating in the top ten percent of your class from MIT would warrant a more expansive choice in the job market. But little did she know that the outlook for technicians wasn’t as good as she had hoped and she was stuck working a minimum wage job, talking to customers who were inherently clueless on how to operate a laptop. The perk of her job, though, was that she got to work with computers all day long, which truly was her passion. By the age of seven, she had already mastered the likes of Microsoft and by middle school, she was already learning to write her own code. 

Felicity was sitting at her desk working on mundane office tasks when the courtesy line rang and took a breath, smiling as she answered the phone with the cheeriest tone she could manage.

“Hello, you’ve reached the customer support line, my name is Felicity, how can I help you today?”

“Hi.. Um, well, I’m having a problem with my laptop. It seems to not be turning on for some reason and I really need it for a business meeting later this afternoon.”  
Her first thought was that if it was physically possible to be attracted to a voice, it would be the man on the other line. It was deep and husky, and he pronounced words with a certain pointedness that she couldn’t put her finger on. She swore that she had heard the voice before but focusing on the problem at hand was more important. 

“Okay, sir, may I ask your name and the model of your laptop?” She replied, her fingertips clicking across the keyboard already.

“Last name is Queen, first name Oliver. And I think the brand is a Sony.”

Queen, Oliver… Why did that sound so familiar? And then it hit her: Oliver Queen as in the rich playboy who returned from that lost island after five years. Oliver Queen who’s father didn’t make it back. Oliver Queen as in Queen Consolidated, one of the largest companies in Starling City. That Oliver Queen was the one that was on the phone with her. 

She was stunned for a second and then cleared her throat, inputting his information into her system and calling up his purchase. “Alright, Mr., erm, Queen, have you tried plugging it in to the power outlet and turning it on that way?” All of a sudden, she wasn’t able to think clearly. She was talking to a billionaire on the phone.  
“Yes,… Felicity, did you say? Yes, Felicity, even though I may not be as smart as I look, I tried that first.” Oliver said with a chuckle.  
Could her name be said any more beautifully? She thought to herself. Come on, Felicity, keep it together. You have a job to do and one of them isn’t thinking about how sexy your name sounds when Oliver Queen says it. 

She wrinkled her nose and a breathy laugh escaped her lips. “No rudeness intended, Mr. Queen. Well, it seems as if the problem could be hardwired into the laptop, would you have any time to come down and I could personally take a look at it? I mean, it’s not really something you can fix over the phone… Not that I wouldn’t if I could, I mean I would, but I can’t and, uh…” Leave it up to Felicity to babble her way through a routine call.  
“I have an opening for about an hour later this morning. Would you be able to fix it during that time, Felicity?” Ugh, did he really have to keep saying her name? She swore she was going to be driven crazy right then and there.

“I… yes, I’m quite good at what I do, Mr. Queen. And that’s taking care of customers. I mean, customer’s computers. Long story short, yes, I can do it.”  
She could almost hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. “Good. Then I’ll see you soon. Felicity.” And the line went dead before she could say another word. 

 

Felicity could barely concentrate on her work the rest of the morning. All she could think about was that Oliver Queen is coming to see her and she was going to be the one to fix his laptop. The pressure seemed insurmountable but she knew she could do it. She knew computers like the back of her hand and this was going to be no different. Except it was the laptop of a billionaire playboy that she knew far too much about from watching the entertainment shows on primetime. He was known for his wild partying and the girls he usually brought home after those wild parties.

Though, she recalled not seeing as much about his former lifestyle since he had returned from his five year disappearance and wondered what had happened to him in order to change that. It must have been something big to do a complete-360. She hadn’t really thought much about it until now and it sort of intrigued her. The wild, partying, playboy Oliver Queen seemed to be gone and had been replaced by a more serious and somber version of himself.  
The next thing she knew, a throat cleared and she looked up, finding herself face-to-face with Oliver. Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, she smiled as he placed the laptop on her desk. 

“Now, Felicity, let’s see how good you are at your job.” He told her, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

Her mouth became dry and she laughed nervously, biting her lip and she picked up the laptop, placing it in front of her. A quick inspection proved that it was in good condition but it still wasn’t turning on. Hmm. Turning the laptop over, she removed the battery and took a look at it, surmising that the battery had probably been shot.

“Well, Oliver, this computer is probably from the 1900s.” Felicity said with a joking tone in her voice, sliding back her chair and standing up. She was a few inches shorter than him and had to look up in order to meet his gaze. 

“In five years, technology changes drastically but I’m sure we have some batteries for this model in the back. Wait here.” She told him, shuffling out from behind the desk and going towards the inventory room.

Wow. He was even more beautiful in person, Felicity thought to herself. Wait, did she just think he was beautiful? That usually wasn’t the word the media used to describe Oliver freaking Queen. She was surprisingly composed as she sorted through the old boxes of batteries. This was the easiest problem to fix and luckily she was able to find the compatible piece. Making her way back to where she had left Oliver, she found him drumming his fingers on her desk and curiously peering over at the diploma she kept displayed on the wall. 

Felicity sat down and raised a brow when he spoke. “MIT, huh? Not one of the few Ivy League colleges I dropped out of.” He said with a laugh. “Impressive, Miss Smoak.” 

Crap. He knew her full name now. She gave him a nervous smile as she sat down in her chair, removing the old battery and replacing it with the new one. Flipping the screen up, she pressed the power button and the screen miraculously brightened. Well, she knew it was going to, but it was a nice surprise as she grinned triumphantly and turned the laptop to face Oliver, showing him her work.  
“You’re all set to go, Mr. Queen.” 

Oliver shut the laptop and gave her a smile back, which made her nearly blush completely pink. “I didn’t doubt you would be able to fix it.” Sliding the laptop back into his bag, he adjusted the strap on his shoulder, but didn’t leave. Felicity looked up from the work on her own screen she had restarted and raised a brow.  
“Was there something else you needed, Mr. Queen? Is there a broken tablet I should know about?” Swallowing, she tilted her head to the side and folded her hands on the desk in front of her.

“No broken tablet. Miss Smoak, I have a proposal for you.” Oliver said, resting his palms on the desk and leaning towards her. The gesture was oddly friendly and she leaned forward as well, curious as to what exactly this proposal could be.

“I need an assistant. A personal assistant, who knows computers like the back of her hand, and can work the night shift.” He told her, meeting her gaze. “And I think you would do very well filling that position, Felicity.”

A night assistant? He didn’t mean… “Mr. Queen, I’m not the girl for you. Well, maybe I am, but… I, well, I don’t do that sort of thing.” She was slightly offended by his offer, even. She knew she was pretty, but her nerdy and awkward qualities may have turned off even the best of men. 

Oliver leaned back and raised a brow. “Miss Smoak, I can guarantee you I don’t mean that kind of night assistant. I obviously am not very good at computers and I need someone with some impressive skills such as yourself to take care of some things for me.” 

Take care of things? What did that even mean? While Felicity was intrigued by his offer, and could use the extra well pay that she was sure she would get, she didn’t know if she could exactly fit in with his lifestyle. And he wasn’t offering her much explanation on what he wanted her to do. 

“While I’m flattered by your offer…” She started, but he held up his hand to cut her off.

“I don’t need an answer now, I am actually quite patient with this sort of thing.” Hm, he wasn’t pushing. “How about we meet at Big Belly Burger tonight around.. say seven?” 

Was Oliver Queen asking her to meet him.. at a restaurant.. at night? Her mouth hung open but no words came out. She was surprised by the offer and figured that the least she could do would be to give it some thought. 

“Well?” Oliver asked expectantly. 

Felicity shrugged and nodded. “Alright, Mr. Queen. Tonight, at Big Belly Burger, at seven.” 

With a smile, Oliver straightened his tie and gave her a small wave. “Thank you, Miss Smoak. I look forward to seeing you tonight.” He told her before turning on his heel and walking out of the office.

Felicity pushed her hair back and let out a deep breath. 

Little did she know that night’s meeting was going to be more interesting than she could have ever thought possible.


	2. The Meeting

The rest of the day passed by in a fog and the only thing on Felicity’s mind was the meeting with Oliver later that night. She knew she shouldn’t be this concerned but it seemed like a big deal to her. More and more, Felicity was considering taking Oliver up on whatever offer he was going to propose. Her life wasn’t that interesting—with attending the same job day in and day out—and for some reason, she had a feeling that Oliver Queen could spice it up a little. Wow, okay, that sounded incredibly wrong, but she was glad she said it in her head and not out loud like she had earlier. That was probably the most embarrassing thing she had ever done in her life but there was plenty of time for that to change. 

Once her shift ended, Felicity clocked out and said goodbye to her co-workers like she always did. She went out with them on occasion, but it wasn’t common. Still, she could rely on them if she needed something. The car ride home was quick and once she got home, she tossed her bag on the couch and made her way into the bedroom. Felicity opened her closet doors and stood with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot and biting her lip. She didn’t want to look like she was trying too hard but also didn’t want to look like a complete slob.

Settling on a tailored, knee-length forest green dress, she slipped out of her work uniform and padded over to the bathroom, taking a fluffy towel along with her. It was about six and she had to meet Oliver at seven. That meant a quick shower, followed by wrapping her hair up in her signature ponytail, and tugging on a plain matching set of lingerie. Unzipping the dress and stepping into it, she fiddled slightly with the zipper before it closed smoothly and she brushed her hands over the front of the dress, looking in the mirror. Not too overdone and not too under-dressed, Felicity thought to herself. She grabbed a tube of lipgloss, tapping on a light layer before grabbing her purse and heading out the door into the Starling City night.

The drive to Big Belly Burger wasn’t far, but of course, she got stuck in traffic, right when she didn’t need to. Tapping her fingertips on the steering wheel, she chewed her lower lip as she tried to get a better look at what was going on. All that was visible were red and blue flashing lights, blocking the road ahead. There usually wasn’t very heavy police presence in this part of the city at night and she wondered why that was different the one time she had plans. Finally reaching a side street, she peeled off to the left and slammed on her breaks as a figure appeared in front of her car. Her head fell back against the seat and she had blurred vision for a moment.

Once her vision cleared, she could see the person in front of her slightly better through the inky black night. The figure seemed to be hooded and his (well, she assumed the person was a he from his height and build) face was completely masked. The outfit was crafted out of some type of green leather and an archer’s bow was held in his left hand.

Felicity had heard about the vigilante in the news but she never thought she would come face to face with him. The police surmised that he was targeting the top earning percent of the population and making them pay for whatever vendetta he had against them. She shook her head and took a breath, looking back up and found that she was met with an empty street. 

Where had he gone off to? Why had he appeared in front of her car, and not where the police seemed to have a presence? What was so special about her?  
She didn’t have time to contemplate this and quickly calmed herself down enough to finish the short drive to Big Belly Burger. Parking on the street, she locked her car and walked into the familiar restaurant, searching the room for Oliver. When she didn’t see him, she frowned, and took a seat by the window to wait. Billionaires had busy lives, right? With the business meetings and the contracts and the stocks and running the entire company, it was entirely possible he could just be running late. He didn’t have her number so he couldn’t even text or call, so Felicity’s only choice was to wait.

And wait.

And wait.

She ordered a milkshake in the meantime, sipping on it as she played one of those stupid viral games on her smartphone. She couldn’t seem to crush the damn candy and was getting increasingly annoyed until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

And looked up to find Oliver sitting down across from her, dressed impeccably well in a crisp gray suit.

Pushing her phone to the side and crossing her arms over her chest, Felicity raised a brow as he spoke.

“Sorry I’m late.”

“Late?” She replied, a slight scoff in her voice. “Late would be fifteen minutes, maybe twenty. But Oliver Queen, you are an hour and a half late. You’re lucky I didn’t leave.”

Oliver’s mouth turned up in a smile as he folded his hands on the table and leaned forward towards her.

“Is this as vicious as you can get? Because I think I could handle you, Miss Smoak.” 

“Handle me? Hah, you wish you could handle me, Mister Queen.” Realizing how utterly wrong that sounded, she mentally slapped herself. She was trying to be angry but she ended up sounding like a complete idiot. “What I mean is… enough time has been wasted, lay it on me.” 

He looked at her as she spoke, amusement playing in his eyes. She wasn’t deliberately trying to be amusing but she supposed it was a good thing that he was. After having waited, Felicity was all the more intrigued about this offer.

“I’ll lay it on you, as you say. Miss Smoak, I have had a very busy lifestyle since returning to Starling City.” He told her, continuing on. “I’ve had to take control of my father’s company, as well as learn what life is like after being on an island for five years. Night is the only time I have available for my… personal work.”

“Personal work? And how exactly do I fit into that, Mr. Queen?” She asked, hanging on his every word now.

“You know computers. I don’t. And from what I have seen, you’re quite good at what you do. My laptop situation might not have been the best indicator, but I have my sources.”

What else had he researched on her? Oh, god, had he heard about that time in college where she hacked the entire MIT network? Not that she was going to mention it, but she knew very well that she was good at what she did.

“So.. you want me to work the night shift as your.. personal assistant?”

“That would seem so, Miss Smoak. And I can guarantee you will be greatly compensated.” Greatly compensated. Well that sounded positive. Felicity wasn’t bad off, but some extra cash to help with the bills wouldn’t be too bad either. 

It didn’t take her long to make her decision and she straightened, pushing her empty milkshake glass aside. “Mr. Queen, I’ve got many reasons not to trust you. But, call me crazy, my instinct is telling me that I should take this job. That I should.. work for you.” Clearing her throat, she gave a soft smile. “I agree, but on a trial basis. I can leave whenever I can if it just doesn’t feel right for me.” 

Oliver pondered this for a moment before nodding in agreement. “You have yourself a deal, Felicity. But something is telling me that you aren’t going to be going anywhere anytime soon.” 

“You sound incredibly sure of yourself, Mr. Queen.” Felicity said, searching to take out her wallet, but Oliver stopped her, pulling out a ten dollar bill and placing it on the table. 

“I don’t need to be sure of myself, Miss Smoak. I need to be sure of what I do. And, please, call me Oliver.” He replied, giving her another winning smile as he stood up, offering his hand for hers. She took it, sure that she was blushing at least a little, and stood, making her way towards the door, hand in hand with Oliver Queen.  
Once they had pushed the door open and stepped outside into the cool night, Felicity quickly pulled her hand away from his and bit her lip, rubbing her bare arms to give them some warmth. 

“When do I start?” She asked him.

“How does tomorrow sound?” 

 

Felicity and Oliver had made plans for him to meet her at work after her shift ended the following day. Surprisingly, the day went by quickly and before she knew it, there was a billionaire standing in her office—again. She still couldn’t believe the luck she had had with Oliver coming to get his laptop fixed and offering her another job. It was almost like it was planned.. but that was impossible and couldn’t have been. She didn’t really have time to contemplate it as she gathered up her things and walked side by side out to the parking lot.

“My car is right over there, I can follow you…” She was cut off as he led her towards a shiny black motorcycle. Her eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. “Oh, no, there is no way I’m getting on the back of that death trap.” 

Oliver smirked and handed her one of the two helmets sitting on the seat. “First off, it’s a perfectly safe mode of transportation, and two, I’m a great driver, I swear.” Somehow, she didn’t believe this, but it didn’t seem like she had much of a choice. Grabbing the helmet, she slipped it onto her head and watched as Oliver mounted the bike and patted on the seat behind him.

Felicity was still apprehensive, but she slipped her purse onto her shoulder and climbed on after him, unsure of where to put her hands. Was it awkward to put them on his waist? She didn’t have a moment to question it as he reached back and adjusted her hands to rest just in that spot. 

“Hold on tight.” She heard him say before he turned the key in the ignition, pushed up the kickstand and began to coast out of the parking lot. Felicity gripped Oliver’s waist as tight as she could, closing her eyes for the first few seconds. It wasn’t that she was scared of motorcycles, it was simply that she wasn’t used to it. Once she had gotten somewhat comfortable, she opened her eyes and found the route that they were taking led towards the Glades. That’s strange, she wondered. 

Oliver took a turn and the Queen Consolidated old steel factory came into view, and that is just where he steered the motorcycle. He stopped it in front of a closed gate and got off, helping Felicity as well. She placed her helmet on the seat and raised a brow, looking up at the looming building.

“I thought this place had shut down several years ago.” She stated as he brandished a key out of his pocket and unlocked the gate.

Looking over his shoulder, he nodded. “It did, but the Queen family still owns it. And it is the quietest place I can find to get away from my family and all the chaos.” 

Felicity agreed with that explanation and followed him as he led the what seemed to be familiar path into the building and down a flight of stairs.

“Can’t you turn some lights on? I’m not that coordinated and, being a blonde, I would probably trip and fall down these stairs in a heartbeat..” She looked up as her foot hit the floor and Oliver flipped a huge switch to turn the lights on.

What she was met with was something she wasn’t expecting. The entire basement was furnished with what looked like physical training gear. There was a punching bag, some sort of pull up machine, and a sparring area.

“Okay, you didn’t ask me here to be your personal punching bag, right? Because I really am not good at any kind of physical activity.” Felicity said with a laugh as Oliver led her deeper into the basement.

“Not exactly. This is more what I was hoping you could help me with.” 

Turning on a second light, the entire second half of the basement illuminated, and she was met with a view of three large computers set up next to one another. Yes, this was more her speed. With a smile, she nodded.

“This I could help you wi—” Felicity stopped mid-sentence as she looked beyond the computer screens to where there was a large glass box.  
But the glass box wasn’t empty.

It was filled with a hooded, green leather suit, an archery bow lain on a table next to it. 

She wouldn’t ever have guessed this was what her job entailed.

Oliver Queen was the vigilante.


End file.
